The subject matter disclosed herein relates to semiconductor power devices and, more specifically, to charge balanced (CB) semiconductor power devices.
For semiconductor power devices, super-junction (also referred to as charge balance) designs offer several advantages. For example, CB devices demonstrate reduced resistance and reduced conduction losses per unit area relative to traditional unipolar device designs. However, the switching speed of CB devices utilizing floating regions depends on the recombination-generation rates of the carriers in the semiconductor material. For some semiconductor materials, such as wide band gap materials, the recombination-generation rates may be relatively low and may result in relatively low switching speeds. To increase the recombination-generation rates and the switching speed of such CB devices, point defects may be introduced into the semiconductor material. However, the point defects may increase the leakage current of the device.